finalfantasyextrafandomcom-20200214-history
Eldren Sibilus
'Eldren Sibilus '''is a character in ''Ex Libris Lucifer, a dancer of six years in Troupe Adelaide, centered in Waxtide on the island of Aeterna. Born with zero capacity to read or perform any sort of magecraft, he began training with his father's Urskaten at the age of nine as a hobby, which grabbed the attention of Grecko Adelaide, head of the Troupe of the same name, and got him recruited. Eldren is quick, notably more powerful than his frame suggests, and has an incredibly stalwart discipline, his skills in dance and with the Urskaten entirely self-taught. He doesn't interact socially very much, and when he does he seems quite distant - not because he's averse to other people (in fact, he enjoys their company), but because he's not used to interacting with them. His mother was rarely home and his father was very disconnected with him, and his inability to understand magecraft in his upbringing left a social disparity in his life that he hasn't quite recovered from. When he opens up, though, his true nature shows through: he is kind and friendly, but is a quick thinker and problem solver, with a flair for the dramatic and a very strong sense of social justice and stoic morals - when he finds the voice to proclaim them with. Attributes Eldren stands fairly short compared with most of his Troupe partners, with a thin, lithe figure, a soft face, and windswept, messy jet black hair of medium length. When not performing professionally, he wears a Lindweave gi and slacks, usually gray or light tan and of cheap make, but that still show off his figure. When performing with the Troupe, Eldren's costume varies widely, depending on the Cantade he is performing in at the time, but usually involves uncomfortably tight-fitting, overly colorful suits designed to streamline the wearer's physique as they jump and dance about. Despite his thinness, Eldren takes pride in his figure - not for physical or superficial reasons, but because he views it as a testament to how hard he has worked to achieve his level of physical dexterity, strength, and skill in both dance and wielding the Urskatern, and to prove that he doesn't need magical talents to have worth as a person. Skills Dance Eldren is a member of Troupe Adelaide, led by the ''Grecko Adelaide, and is one of her (many) personally trained students. While not one of her most inherently talented students, Eldren's work ethic and discipline has made him rise up quickly among the younger pupils of the Troupe. All of Eldren's routines are customized for Cantades, and as such has very little use off the stage for dance; however, his training has given him several rather generalized physical boons that apply to many tasks that he performs: *Limber - Through training, Eldren has developed a very high level of flexibility, which allows him to crawl into tight spaces, reach otherwise inaccessible places, or climb up surfaces not normally considered climbable. *Discipline - Eldren would not have gotten where he is now if it were not for an almost inhuman perseverance in practice, seemingly never bored with practicing the same step hundreds of times to get it just right. Eldren is capable of performing the same activity for hours on end - whether it be pushing a plow for an entire day, practicing a new skill until it's just right, or even sitting in one position for hours while hiding in ambush - without complaint and with little to no physical harm to himself, so long as he knows he's getting something out of it. *Coordination - It takes a certain skill to perform hours worth of complicated steps that took months to learn and master. Because of his training, Eldren is very good at performing complicated physical activities quickly, excels at multitasking, and can pick up new skills with ease (particularly physical skills). *Performance Under Pressure - Any professional dancer knows that you've gotta nail the last landing, even if your legs are stiff and burning from four hours of jumping across the stage. Eldren has an unnaturally high tolerance against both physical and mental fatigue, often times improving performance (whether it be in combat, in a Cantade, or any other drawn-out scenario requiring concentrated effort) towards the end, instead of diminishing. Daily Life *Physical Fitness - Eldren is capable of easily performing practically any chore or task that requires physical labor, and is much stronger than his figure suggests. *Running - Eldren is an excellent endurance runner (he never really cared about speed, just about making it to his goal). *Storytelling - Having performend in many Cantades with the Troupe, Eldren has learned of many old and grand tales, and can keep individual people or small groups entertained with them for hours. *Timely - Eldren is always on time. To everything. ''Ever. Physical Combat *Urskatern - Though Eldren finds greater joy in the showmanship of their usage, he has enough proficiency with the flaming boli that, should it be necessary, he can use them effectively in combat - though, should it come to that, he would prefer to use them more for intimidation than for actual bloodshed. **His skill with them began developing when his father gave him an Urskaten used by his grandfather. Eldren still practices with them regularly, with a level of reverence towards them - his father made a point of refusing to tell him when and how the family heirloom was used, and in what capacity, and Eldren tries not to be too curious about the matter. *Eldren has witnessed the Podapo style in action - some of the older Troupe Adelaide Members are veterans of the Ten Years War, and have demonstrated the style to great effect - and is appreciative of the style, perhaps having something of a natural aptitude for it thanks to his training as a dancer, but remains fearful of the style, strongly disliking the notion of blemishing one's own body to inflict harm upon the body of another. Magecraft *Eldren is not proficient in any magecraft. From a young age he has been jealous of those who possess the talent, but as his competency in dance and Urskatern has increased during his time with Troupe Adelaide, he is slowly coming to the conclusion that he does not need magic to have personal worth, and that possessing the talent - or not possessing it - doesn't define who you really are. Even so, particularly showy displays of magical prowess will still spark envy within him. History Born with a complete incapability to use any sort of magecraft abilities, Eldren lived at his parents' home in Qidan, on the island of Aeterna. His parents are financially well off, but were rather distant - his mother was a traveling merchant who was rarely home, and his father was a successful - if not eternally busy - director of patient care at the hospital at Qidan. During his education, he was generally excluded from most social groups, mocked for looking funny (he was a bit pudgy at the time) and an incapacity to use or read any book magic. At the age of nine, his father gave him an old Urskaten, that he had apparently used in the past. Eldren immediately became fascinated with the device, foregoing social interactions with his otherwise condescending peers to play with the Urskaten instead, training for hours each day and improving his technique. With no real way to track his progress, he did not realize the rate at which his skill grew, until his graduation from primary school, at which technical secondary schools, trade professions, troupes, and the like visited to scout out talents and prospective students. Present at this gathering was Miss Grecko Adelaide, head of Troupe Adelaide. Thoroughly unimpressed with the quality of students at the school, she turned to leave when she caught a glimpse of Eldren practicing Urskatern in a side alley next to the school, and watched spellbound for several minutes. Entirely unaware of her presence or importance, Eldren turned to leave when Miss Adelaide stopped him, introduced herself, and recruited him on the spot to join her troupe, to the shock of her accompanying performers. Overtaken by a mix of emotions, he told his father, who reluctantly agreed to let Eldren travel with the Troupe, citing that he's "used to watching his family trot all over Granea doing what they love". That night, him and his father packed up his belongings and sent him out the next morning with the troupe, making the trip back to Waxtide, which would serve as his home for the next six years while he trained in dance and special choreography under Miss Adelaide, who herself was a famed dancer in her day. The preliminary year of training came and went, Eldren's antisocial shell slowly breaking down when faced with what was effectively his new family of varied and diverse performers, musicians, and engineers. Normally, students leave Miss Adelaide's training after the first year to work under one of the full-time staff, but she insisted that he stay under her training longer - a sure sign of a glorious career. However, throughout the next five years she trained him exclusively for side roles and backup dancing - never any lead performance positions, to the confusion of the team. Many of them questioned Miss Adelaide's decision, simply responding with a chortle and a cold shoulder - a completely expected and perfectly normal response for Miss Adelaide. Eldren never questioned Miss Adelaide's decisions - despite the regular distance that Eldren kept with most people, he grew to see Miss Adelaide as a parental figure that he never really had growing up. AND THEN PLOT STUFF HAPPENED YAY. Related Links Characters | Main Party Members | Quidan | Waxtide | Troupe Adelaide | Grecko Adelaide